Green Eyes Lucifer
by WingSun
Summary: Summary: Butch is the son of Big Daddy Satan and a Holy Angel. He struggles to live among humans and fit in all while hiding from the prying eyes of the Devil. Can he stand against Hell and his father's influence and embrace the good in the world, or will he succumb to the evil within his heart and follow in his father's footsteps to become a Devil.
1. Mommy's little Devil

A/N: This is a story written from the ideas in my head. I always thought about making a story and after reading a fanfic from a friend called "All in your Arsenal" I was struck with the courage to write this. My first ever fanfic. I do appreciate constructive criticism. I would like to grow as an author so do help me out.

Summary: Butch is the son of Big Daddy Satan and a Holy Angel. He struggles to live among humans and fit in all while hiding from the prying eyes of the Devil. Can he stand against Hell and his father's influence and embrace the good in the world, or will he succumb to the evil within his heart and follow in his father's footsteps and become a Devil.

When I close my eyes I see darkness. Nothing but total darkness. It was destiny that made me the way I am. I always hoped I could be more than what I was created for, but in the end... I'm nothing but a monster, a heartless bastard killing for the thrill of it. I let both my real and adopted mother down, and I became what the world hated the most.

Tell me something. Do you know what hell is? Do you know how to get there? Do you know of the many horrors that lurk within hell? No! You don't. I'm a demon spawn of Satan, and next in line to become the Devil. I was forced into the life I live now and I hate it. My name is Butch JoJo, and this is my life. This is my story.

(17 Years Ago)

-NO POV-

On a stormy October night, a hooded woman could be seen running through the cold streets of West Townsville (Aka the slums). In her arms was a baby crying vigorously. His wails echoed throughout the barren neighborhood. The woman stopped in front of a small building. She removed her hood and lifted the child to her face. His cries stopped instantly. She locked eyes with the baby. His green eyes shining bright in the night. She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Forgive me Butch. This is the only way I can keep you safe from hell." Her green eyes began to water. " I hope you never have to go to that wretched place." She placed him down at the door. "I want you to live the life that a normal person should. You're not a monster and you're certainly not a devil!" Her face was now streaming with tears. "Be well my son." She placed a note next to the child and banged on the door. "I love you." With that, she vanished into thin air leaving her child.

Moments later, a hairy man came to the door. "Who is disturbing Mojo's sleep at this-" The man looked down to see a crying baby. "What is this?! Who has left this infant on Mojo's front door!" He shouted out to no one in particular. The man knelt down and picked up the child and the note. He read the note with distaste. He looked at the child with narrowed eyes before he sighed out with frustration. "I already have my own problems to deal with. "Mojo does not need more headaches." The kid stared at Mojo for a split second before he yawned and fell asleep. "I suppose I could raise you to do Mojo's bidding…" A woman with blonde hair came up from behind Mojo and snatched the child away.

"You will do no such thing Mojo. He's just a baby. He needs love and care." She said cradling the small boy.

"Woman, he will learn the ways of EVIL!" Mojo shouted dramatically.

"Oh hush up. You're nothing but a softy. now help me get him settled into his new home." She said with authority.

Mojo scowled at his wife but gave in. "Yes dear…"

The woman laid Butch onto the couch in the living room. "Mojo, what was on the note?"

"Nothing of importance...just his name and a little message." He said nonchalantly.

The woman sighed. "Give me the note!" She said firmly. She read the note silently to herself before looking back at the baby. "Natas Lucifer is your name? That's... interesting." Mojo stomped over to the child.

"No! He will receive a new name! One even better than the foolish name that has already been given to him." Mojo said as he began to think. A lightbulb went off in his head. "Because his is under Mojo JoJo's roof, he shall be not a Lucifer, but a proud JoJo! His name shall be Butch JoJo!" Mojo's wife looked at him with confusion.

"Why Butch?" She asked.

Mojo grinned and said "It sounds manly, and dangerous!"

The woman sighed but decided to go with it. The child was asleep while the two adults were talking. As he slept, a kanji for the number six glowed brightly on his chest. Mojo noticed this and looked at the sleeping child with curiosity.

"What is this?! A child of mystical power lives in my home!?" He then grinned evilly and lifted the child up, waking the small boy in the process. "I shall use you for UNSPEAKABLE evil!" Mojo began to laugh maniacally. The child cried out with the sudden contact. "I will take over the-" Mojo's proud declaration was cut short when a frying pan smashed against his skull. Mojo placed the now giggling baby back on the couch. "Mojo will be sleeping now…" He said walking out of the room with a growing lump on his head.

Mojo's wife scooped up the laughing child and snuggled him to her face. "You know, I always wanted a baby." She said. She looked at the small child as she placed him down on the couch.. He was currently trying to stuff his foot in his mouth. "I will take care of you and give you the happiest life a can." She looked at him as he closed his eyes. The kanji faded away as he slept. Mojo's wife turned out the living room lights and headed off to bed.

-In Hell-

"Mr. Lucifer, we've lost track of your wife and son, sir…" A frail, red demon spoke nervously.

"...Is that so…" Satan than grabbed the demon by the throat. "HOW DID YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!?" He yelled furiously while tightening his grip.

"W...we... couldn't s...st…stand against...the...woman's...angelic abilities." The scrawny demon choked out. "Lept...through the...portal to...Earth." Satan roughly tossed him to the floor.

"You WILL find my son! Or so help me I will burn you out of existence!" The demon shook in fear still petrified. "Why are you still here? LEAVE!!!" Satan blasted him back with a blast of fire. The demon got up and ran out of the door.

"So you fled to Earth Marina...that won't keep me from finding our child. He was created to be my successor and it IS what he'll become." Satan said to himself. "Earth is only so big. It's just a matter of time before I take what is mine!"

A/N: This is my first ever fic and I was motivated to write this because of my good friend's story. I highly recommend reading "All in your Arsenal" by Zeyco. He gave me a few tips and with that, I have decided to make my own story. I do hope you grow to enjoy it as I continue to write it. I will try to post often so I'll see you in the next chapter.


	2. But that's my table!

A/N: Back again with another chapter! Do remember to give me some feedback! I appreciate it. Keep in mind, Butch has quite the mouth on him.

-No Pov-

"Butch! Mojo JoJo will not stand for tardiness! It's time to wake up." Mojo said bursting into his adopted son's room. The five year old boy slowly rose from his slumber.

"Aww c'mon papa, I don't wanna go to school." Butch said angrily.

"Your mother wants me to get you started with school so that's what I plan to do. If you're going to be my evil successor, you must increase your intelligence!" Mojo said back to him.

"But mama says that you're the last thing I should turn into." Butch replied.

"WHAT?!" Mojo shouted. "Nevermind that woman! True evil is all in the brain! Which is why you're going to school."

"But what if the other kids don't like me, or start to pick on me?" Butch asked lowly.

"Then to hell with those damned kids! Show them not to mess with the son of Mojo Jojo!" Mojo said clearly not caring about his language. Mojo often tried to get his son to swear as well.

"...Yeah! Ok papa! I'll just kick all of their butts!" Butch said smirking. Mojo grinned at this.

"Yes my son. Violence is the first step into a villainous life. Now come on. Mojo Jojo has prepared breakfast."

The two of them walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the nose of Butch.

"Woah! That smells great!" Butch yelled.

"Hurry and eat! It is almost time to go." Mojo said to the small boy.

(15 Minutes Later)

The car ride was long and and Butch's words, boring as hell. "Ugh! Papa can you please stop talking to me about it! I'll be the bestest at school." Butch said with annoyance.

"Ok ok...But just remember to-"

"DAD!" Butch shouted.

"Alright…" Mojo was more nervous about kindergarten than his five year old son.

"I'll be ok." Butch said opening the car door. "I'm strong papa! I can handle myself." He stepped out and turned to his father once again. "I'll see ya later papa." He closed the door and walked to the school.

"What is this feeling Mojo is having?! Is it pride? Is it sadness? Mojo Jojo does not understand this!" He said as he watched his son step inside of the building. Mojo sighed as he started the car. "Don't grow up too fast my son…"

(Butch's Pov)

So this was kindergarten? Kinda lame if you asked me. I was walking around until some lady came up to me with a stupid smile on her face.

"How can I help you young man?" She said to me.

"I don't need help!" I snapped at her. She just raised a brow.

"Ok...well the kindergarten room is that way. She pointed in the opposite direction that I was walking to. I growled and turned around stomping to where she pointed.

I stopped in front of the door. "Well...this is it, huh…freaking kindergarten." I sighed and pushed open the door. The kids all looked up at me and my face grew red from embarrassment. I HATED getting looked at.

"Why hello there. You must be Butch Jojo." The black haired lady said. I don't know why she was so happy though. "I'm Ms. Keane. And welcome to our class." She then turned to the rest of the kids. "Class say hello to-" I didn't let her finish though. I walked to the back and took a seat at the one empty table. The whole room gasped out as they all looked at me again. I glared at them with frustration.

"What are you all looking at?! I yelled at them. Some kid with a red baseball hat came up to me. I took note of his red eyes.

"You're in MY seat dude! Get up!" He said. I tried hard not to punch his soul out. Who did he think he was!

"Watch it redhead! I'm not one of those wimpy kids." I said to him. A couple of the kids glared at me. Especially some green eyed girl. Too bad, I really didn't care.

"Get up!" The red eyed jerk said once again. "Or I'll make you get up." Did he really just try to threaten me? Ha! My dad is scarier.

"What's the word I'm looking for...oh yeah! NO!" I said. We glared hate at each other. Then the teacher came up to us.

"Brick! Butch! Please calm down. What is the issue?" She asked us.

"He's in my seat! I told him to move but he wouldn't listen to me!" He said. What a snitch."

The teacher lady then looked at me. "Ok Butch, what's your side of the story?"

"There is no side. He wasn't sitting in his spot, so I took it. Simple as that." I said plainly.

The teacher sighed. "Butch this is Brick's seat. Why don't you go sit at that table." She pointed to a table that had three girls sitting at it. She was NOT serious!

"I can't do that! There's nothing but a bunch of dumb girls at that table!" I shouted frantically.

"Butch, every other table is pretty full-" I cut her off again.

"This table was empty!" I yelled at her.

"Not really, dummy. My table is just absent today." Brick's lame ass said.

"Why can't he sit at the girl table then?!" I asked getting angry.

"Because he already chose his table and his group is full." The teacher explained. I noticed that the redhead was smirking.

"Whatever! This table is stupid anyway." I said to Brick. Ms. Keane walked me over to the dumb, girl table.

"Ok Butch. Welcome to your new table." The three girls looked at me with confusion. Then the green eyed girl looked at me with distrust.

"Ms. Keane, why does he have to sit here?" She said.

"Oh trust me, I don't like it either toots!" I said snapped back at her. She glared at me and stuck her tongue out.

"This is the only table he can sit at Buttercup so please give him a warm welcome." The teacher said to her and her table. I sat in one of the chairs. The three girls all looked at me differently. The loud, green eyed, black haired girl kept glaring at me. The blonde haired, blue eyed one smiled at me like we were friends.the redhead with weird pink eyes just gave me untrustworthy glances.

"Would you stop staring at me!" I snapped at them. The blonde decided that it was okay to talk to me. Not sure why though.

"Hi! I'm Bubbles." She said all happy and junk. She then pointed to the redhead. "That's Blossom." Blossom payed me no mind. Man whatever! Not like I give a damn! Bubbles then pointed to my least favorite. "That's Buttercup. She gets grumpy."

I sighed and put my head down. This already sucks. I was here for five minutes and already hated it here.

"Ok class. Let's get to know each other. We're gonna go around the room and share a like, a dislike, and your goal. I pretty ignored everyone a took a little nap. I don't care about anyone's goals but mine. Ya see, recently I found out about my weird powers. I want to figure out what they can really do and...well I haven't really gotten that far. Papa says to strike fear into people with my powers but mom says I have to keep them hidden. Not gonna lie, I'm siding with Mama on that one. I can't exactly control my powers yet…

"Butch Jojo!" I hear Ms. Keane call out to my name.

"What?" I asked.

It's your turn. One like, one dislike and your goal." She answered.

I sighed and I walked up to the front of the class. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and stared at the class with narrowed eyes. "My name is Butch Natas Jojo. I like to punch stuff and I dislike all of you. My goal...is none of your business." I went back to my seat and put my head. Now that I got that outta my way, I could get back to my nap.

"Uh, thank you Butch…" The teacher said shakily.

-25 Minutes Later-

It was recess time and you'd think that an energetic kid like me would love that. Nope! I was bored and alone. Everyone was playing a huge game of tag but I was just sitting here alone on the swing. I wasn't having any fun. "This stinks!"

"What stinks?" Someone asked. "Sorry if it's me, I eat a lot chees when I'm not supposed to." Some blonde kid said to me.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Who the heck are you." I asked defensively.

He smiled like an idiot and said "I'm Boomer!" He sure was loud. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I dunno, you seemed pretty lonely." He responded.

"Go away." I said to him.

"Aww come on. You should play tag with everybody."

"No!" I answered quickly.

"But why?"

"Trust me. I can be a little...much." I wasn't kidding. My powers flip out when I get too excited. I start twitching and everything.

"It'll be fun! C'mon!" He pleaded.

"No!" I told him.

"Please?" He continued.

"No! Now get away from me before I kick your ass!" I snarled at him. His eyes widened as he gasped. "What..?"

"You said a bad word!" He said in alarm.

"...What, ass? It just means I'm gonna to kick your butt dude…" I explained to him.

"My mom said that's a bad word."

"So what? You gonna snitch or something? See if I care!" I told him.

"Nah. I won't tell. You're my friend. I don't wanna get you in trouble." He said with a goofy grin.

"We are not friends!" I said harshly.

"Sure we are. Now c'mon best buddy! Let's go play tag." He said as he dragged me away. What an idiot.


	3. Don't be such a wimp

A/N: Chapter 3 coming at you! Picking up where we left off on the playground.

-Butch's Pov-

This blonde kid was really annoying. Why did he even want me playing tag with him anyway? I told him I didn't want to and yet he still bugged me about it. Not only that, but he and the rest of the stupid kids decided to make ME it. This was a terrible idea! I would end up hurting someone!

"Butch is it!" Some brown haired kid yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone scattered around the playground. I looked around and tried to tag at least one person but I just couldn't do it without my abilities. I saw the kid with the red hat and decided to run at him. He saw me and took off. He was pretty fast and was gaining distance. At the rate I was going, I'd never catch up with him. I ended up losing him and dropped to my knees, exhausted. I growled with frustration and punched the concrete below me, leaving a small crack. This was getting on my nerves really fast.

"What's the matter Butch?" I heard a voice say to me. I looked up and saw that green eyed girl again. She was grinning down at me. "You tired already? You've been "it" for the past ten minutes." I glared at her. I lunged at her in an attempt to tag her but ended up flat on my face. She had sidestepped me with less difficulty than I'd like to admit. "Nice try dude, but your too slow." She took off running after her stupid speech.

I was beyond angry now. I noticed that a green aura began to surround me and as quickly as it appeared, it faded. I felt extremely light on my feet and my legs felt loose yet tense at the same time. I saw the green eyed girl again and decided to sprint across the playground for her. I dashed right in front of her. Her eyes went wide and I gave her a smirk that would make my dad proud. I flung my hand at her a forcefully tagged her. The impact sent her flying back into a tree. She struggled to get to her feet while she fought the urge to shed a tear.

"Ha! Who's too slow now?" I said grinning. I noticed that Brick, Boomer and the two other girls the sat at my table came running up to her.

"You BC, you good?" Brick said to her. The green eyed girl pushed past him and ran up to me.

"What's your problem, ya jerk!" She snapped at me.

"What did I do? Not my fault you were too slow!" I said back to her.

A crowd of kids began to surround us as we bickered back and forth. We were both getting red with anger. I was getting a really weird feeling inside of my.

"You pushed me for no reason!" She yelled in my face.

"Maybe if you weren't so wimpy, you wouldn't have gotten sent flying." I said with narrowed eyes. She balled up her fist and grit her teeth. "What's wrong? You mad because I said you were a wimp? Well that sucks because you are."

"Shut up Butch!" She said with a venomous tone.

"Sorry girly! I don't talk to wi-"

WHAAAAACCKKK

"..." Yep, she hit me. Punched me right in the eye and trust me, it hurt. I couldn't see straight and ended up staggering backwards. The whole playground was going nuts. I wasn't even mad though...I was pissed! I looked up at her and snarled. I cocked my fist back, ready to strike her back but was stopped by the teacher.

"What's going on out here?!" Ms. Keane asked.

"Butch shoved Buttercup into a tree!" The redheaded girl with a stupid bow said quickly.

"WHAT?! But that was an accident! She actually hit me!" I shouted furiously.

"Butch, Buttercup, please come with me." Ms. Keane said to us. We nodded our heads and followed her.

Ms. Keane brought us to the classroom and told us to sit away from each other.

"You two need to learn how to get along. So until you're more civilized with each other, you'll be spending the rest of recess in here." The teacher said before she walked out and shut the door behind her.

I can't believe I got in trouble for this. It was her fault! All I did was tag her. It's not my fault I'm so undeniably strong. You know who's fault this also is? Boomers! That stupid blonde, buck toothed idiot made me play that stupid game. I told him I didn't want to and now here I am, in trouble already. I swear I gonna get him back for this.

I sighed with annoyance yet another time today. I was bored and I've only been in here for a minute. I got up from my chair and went to the cubbies. I started to loot them for snacks and things to keep me entertained.

"You can't do that! That's stealing!" The dumb girl shouted at me. I looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"So what?! Finders keepers!" I said back to her.

"But that's not your stuff." She pressed on.

I rolled my eyes at her. "What are you gonna do? Snitch on me?" She gave me a questioning glance. I exhaled deeply and looked at her. "Gosh you're a problem…" I tossed her a KitKat bar. "Here. If it'll get you off my back, then take it." She caught the piece of candy and looked at it. "What now? I didn't poison it you know."

"I can't just eat something that's not mine." She said.

"Are you kidding me? Look, I stole it which made it mine, then I gave it to you which makes it yours." I tried to explain to her. She still looked iffy about the whole situation. "Look eat it or don't, I really don't care either way. Just don't go ratting me out."

She kept staring at the candy bar until I went back to my seat. My pockets were full of various sweets. "Fine…"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'll eat it…" She said in low voice.

"See! That's the spirit!" I shouted with mock enthusiasm.

She opened her candy and began to eat it. I opened mine and ate as well. Guess the teacher should've thought twice before leaving me alone with a ton of stuff. Oh well, not my problem.

"Why are you such a jerk to others?" She decided to ask.

"... Because I can." I replied.

"You won't make any friends that way." She continued.

"I don't care. I don't need any friends. I'm me." I said.

"Everyone needs at least one friend you know."

"Not me!" I said quickly.

"But you'll end up all alone and bitter."

"I'll be fine."

"But what if-"

"Why do you care so much? What does it matter to you if I have friends or not?" I asked, cutting her off.

"... I was just saying…"

"...You wanna be friends?" I asked with a raised brow.

"With you?! No way!" She said quickly. I tried to ignore the faint sadness inside of my.

"Well forget you then. I didn't wanna be friends with a wimp like you anyway!" I snapped at her.

The class came back in after recess was over. I sat back at the table with the three stupid girls. I got looks from just about every kid in the class.

Brick and Boomer were talking about something. I could listen to their conversation with my enhanced hearing, and that's what I planned on doing.

"He's a little scary Brick." Boomer said nervously.

"Don't worry about him. I bet he's not even that tough." Brick said confidently.

"Ok Brick." Boomer said.

Not that tough?! I'm me! I'm the toughest guy around. I looked back at Brick and Boomer with a glare. Brick glared back and Boomer started to quiver like a wuss. Yeah, they were gonna be a problem. I could already have tell.


	4. Satan's Delivery

-Butch's Pov-

School had ended but I still couldn't shake my UNYIELDING RAGE! This whole day was stupid! I wanted nothing more than to punch the life out of the blonde idiot and his red eyed jerk of a friend. The were both stupid and they were gonna get what's coming to them.

I had been waiting for my lunatic father to show up and take me home. My first day and he's already late. Yep. That's my oh so responsible father for ya. After about twenty minutes of waiting, he finally showed up.

"Hello my soon to be evil tyrant." He said. I sighed and hopped in the car. I remained silent, still in my thoughts. I noticed that dad had looked at me with clear confusion on his face as he started the car up. "What is wrong with my son?" He asked me.

"Nothing…" I said, obviously not wanting to talk right now. Dad just shrugged his shoulders and started his driving. As we continued on home, my thoughts shifted to a different topic. How did my powers just activate like that? It was out of nowhere. I just got that random speed boost when I went to go tag that short haired girl I almost murdered. All I can remember was being really mad. I looked at my dad for a moment and then decided to ask him about it. "Hey Dad, how do my powers work?" I asked him. He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Why does my son want to know how his powers work?" He asked.

"Because I wanna use them...duh!" I said to him with a raised brow.

"For evil, right?" He asked questioningly.

I sighed and looked at him with a bored expression. "Sure Dad."

He exhaled and nodded. "You were born with strange abilities. Back when you were a baby you would get strange markings on your skin and have a menacing pair of glowing green eyes. When you'd cry, you would shake the whole neighborhood. It was strange to me and your mother. I told her it was a sign of your evil capabilities but she just wanted you to live a normal life." He said. That still didn't answer my question.

"Ok...but how do I use them?" I asked.

"That is the thing that Mojo Jojo does not truly understand. I have run many test on you but no science can explain the abilities of which the son of Mojo Jojo has acquired through birth."

"Darn! I don't know what to do with them!" I growled.

"Butch JoJo, what have I told you about the language that you speak when around my me!" My father said sternly.

"Sorry sir. I meant to say GODDAMNIT!" I forget that when I'm around dad I'm supposed to swear and stuff but when I get around mom, I gotta keep it clean.

He nodded at my correction as he pulled into the driveway. We got out and headed inside. I ran up to Mom and gave her a hug. Not gonna lie, I kinda missed her. "Hey Butch. How was school?"

"It sucked! I hate that place. I don't ever wanna go back to school!" I said boldly. She shook her head and smiled at me.

"Don't worry sweetie. It gets better, I promise." I wanted to believe her, but I just couldn't. "You hungry?"

(? Pov)

-In Hell-

Oh how I hated my miserable job. Serving the fiery Lord himself. It didn't help that he was my brother. I hated the smug son of a bitch. The only thing keeping Lucifer in charge is his power. I have the most intelligence out of the two of us.

I had entered the bastard's throne room and low and behold, there he was sitting where he usually did. "Dearest brother, I've come to report a strange phenomenon within the human realm."

"Well then spit it out. I have little patience!" He snapped at me. I really hated him!

"It's in regards of your son, young Lord Natas, he's been located and I've sent someone to go and fetch him." I explained.

"Interesting…" He said, in thought.

"His estimated arrival is about one hour." My brother grinned evilly.

"And what are the chances of success?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ninety five percent." I said to him.

That got my brother excited. "Well then, this is excellent news! My heir shall finally return to his rightful home. Ruling by my side!" He began laughing maniacally.

I sighed and began to walk out of the room. I couldn't stand his agitating laugh.

(Butch's Pov)

I was in the backyard screaming and shouting as loud as I could. I want to get my powers. I saw a show that had super strong people and they screamed all the time so I thought that I should give it a shot.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Nothing was happening so I decided to quit. "This sucks!" I shouted at no one in particular. I dropped to my knees, aggravated. All I wanted was to be able to use my powers but the world pretty much said no!

"Well aren't you a loud one?" I heard a voice that I didn't recognize say to me. I looked up to see a guy in blood red, spiked armor. Through the helmet, I could see their blood red eyes staring at me. On his back was a large broadsword. Needless to say, I was scared.

"W-who are you?" I asked shakily.

"My name is Gyn Caro, and I'm here to take you home." He said to me.

"But I live right there…" I said, pointing to the house behind him.

"No child. Your real home. Back in hell." He said.

"What?! I can't go there. That place is for bad people...like my dad…" I thought for a moment. "Is this because of him because I know I say I'll become evil but that's just me telling him what he wants to hear!"

"No kid. You clearly don't get it yet. You aren't like the worthless people of the earth. You're special. You've got more to you than you realize."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock! I know I got powers. I just don't know how to use them yet…"

"So you know you have powers, but do you know why?" He asked.

"...Uh, no…"

"Well kiddo that's because your-"

"STAY AWAY FROM MOJO JOJO'S SON!" My father yelled as he shot the stranger with his rifle.

"Worthless scum!" Gyn hissed in anger as the bullets made contact with him. My dad kept shooting but the bullets were ineffective. They did nothing but bounce off of Gyn's armor. On he got up to my dad, he punched him into the house, creating a large man sized hole in the wall. I was now in panic mode as I ran back over towards the house. I looked inside to see Gyn strangling my father on the kitchen floor. Just then, my mother came and smashed a frying pan across his face. He stopped choking my dad and diverted his attention to my mom. I didn't want him touching her so I ran up to Gyn and grabbed his leg.

"STOP! I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM ANYMORE!" Gyn looked at me before backhanding me to the floor. Tears stung my eyes but I had to stay strong.

"I'm gonna rip your flesh off you GODDAMN BITCH!" I watched in horror as he jammed his large sword into her shoulder, pinning her to the wall. Her screams flooded my ears. Her blood dripped to the floor as she struggled to pry the blade out.

My father had ran up behind him and put Gyn in a full Nelson. "How dare you!" My dad hissed dangerously. "You come into the home of Mojo Jojo and dare to harm his family! YOU WILL PAY!"

"I don't think so…" Gyn delivered a rear headbutt to my dad followed by a nasty elbow. He placed his boot down on my dad's chest. He looked at me, then my struggling mother. I felt a strange feeling inside me again. Only this time, I embraced it. I was felt the malicious intent to kill all of a sudden. My vision sharpened and that green aura had returned to me once more.

"Get off my dad!" I said with a rage induced voice as I charged at him. I sent him a bone breaking punch to the chest, forcing away from my dad. He looked at me and grinned.

"Good. Now you're showing you're demonic side!" I ignored his words and continued my onslaught of attacks. I hit him with two right jabs that he blocked and follow up with a front snap kick pushing him back more.

With every strike, I seemed to get angrier but feel stronger and faster at the same time. I wasn't sure what was happening but I didn't care. I had to protect my family. Gyn and I began to trade blows. Both of us hitting each other viciously. Only difference is, he had armor and I didn't. His attacks were really getting to me now and before long, I was winded. I tried to block one of his punches but the force of his hit just shattered the bones in my arm. I dropped to my knees and held myself in pain. He then kicked me to the side and walked over to my mom. He yanked the blade out of her shoulder. She slumped to the floor and held herself in pain. Gyn then looked at all of us. "So should I break the ice or do any of you have anything to say?" We all remained silent. "No? Ok then, where should I start...Oh yeah!" He looked directly at me. "Listen up kid. You aren't from here. You were born in the flaming hot pits of hell."

My family and I stared wide eyed at Gyn. How was I even able to be born in hell?! This wasn't making sense. "What are you talking about?!"

"Oh I'm not even on the best part. YOU are the son of Satan! You're the one who is next in line to become the devil and rule of all of hell! Ain't that some shit?!" Gyn said grinning.

I looked back at my "parents" for an explanation. They looked away from me for a moment before my mother spoke up. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. The truth is, we found you outside of our home. You were left in the care of your father and I. To be honest...we never really knew where you came from. All we knew was that you were different, but that never stopped us from loving you."

"It is true. No matter what you are, you are still the son of Mojo Jojo and that fact will never change for as long as I am Mojo Jojo!" I was feeling a swarm of emotions swirling around in me. I wasn't their real son, I was from hell and the devil is my real father…

"Wow, that is so touching…" Gyn said as he lifted his sword. "Too bad. I don't care much for heartfelt moments." He slammed the blade down, peircing my father's chest. He gasped as he looked at me.

"E...evil...or g...good. The choice is...for...you to decide...not Mojo Jojo…" Gyn yanked his blade out and walked over to my mother. She held a look of horror in her eyes as Gyn came closer.

"You killed my husband. You murdered him! HE'S DEAD!" Mother shouted with tears streaming down her face. She quickly grabbed a knife from off of the counter and swung it at Gyn, only for it to shatter on impact.

"You're gonna have to do by better than that if you're gonna kill me." He the gripped her up by her light brown hair and stared at her with a grin. I tried to force myself up but something was holding me in place. "Well, It's time to kill the bitch!" He looked at me and said "Any final words to say? After I waste this chick, we're taking a trip to the underworld."

"Please don't hurt her. I go with you, just leave her be!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Sorry kid, but you were coming with me either way. And to be honest I'm just in a killing mood." He the punched a hole through her chest with terrifying ease. He tossed her limp body to the floor and walked over to me. I was alone now. I was scared and alone. It was my first day of kindergarten and now I'm going to the bad people place…

"DAMN YOU!!!" I shouted at him. I sprung up after launched my one good, balled up fist straight at him. He caught my hand and twisted it, giving it a sickening snap. It hurt. ALOT!

"Well, I was supposed to bring you back fifteen minutes ago. Let's not waste anymore time." Gyn then snapped his fingers and created a weird, portal looking thing. He lifted me by my shirt and held me up to his stupid face. "Ready to go?" I replied to his question by spitting in his face.

"I'm gonna hurt you real bad kid!" I said with as much venom and hatred as I could muster.

Gyn glared and drove his fist across my face, leaving my vision blurry. "Watch it kid. You don't wanna test me."

"S-screw...you…" I said before I passed out.


	5. First Day of Hell

**A/N: This chapter has some dark themes. This is just the tip of the iceberg so expect a rating change in the future. Anyway, Enjoy the story!** **Disclaimer: Don't own PPG. Only the characters that I've added.** (Butch's Pov)

I felt like I was on fire. Every possible inch of my body was burning up and I didn't know why. Everything was dark. All I could see was the deep dark void of blackness that lurked all around me. My chest was pounding as if something was struggling to get free. It hurt. It hurt really bad. The pounding grew stronger and stronger with each passing second, and with each second, the beat rose to more unbearable levels. I tried to listen for any signs of help or comfort.

Nothing but the sound of my beating heart as it pounded hard against my chest. I decided that it was time to figure my situation out. I slowly opened my eyes and right away I regretted it. I was in a cell surrounded by corpses and withered skeletons. I began to panic as I stared at the bodies with a look of pure horror and disgust.

"Well, looky who's awake." I heard a voice say. I looked to see a man with his face hidden behind a creepy looking mask. "Bout time ya woke the hell up. I was gettin real sicka babysittin you. Get up! I got shit to do! He snapped at me. He then chuckled subtly. "And apparently so do you."

"W-where are you taking me?" I asked nervously. I was really scary and I didn't feel like trying to be brave.

The man ran up to me and gave me a swift punch to the guy, doubling me over as I held myself. He the grabbed me roughly by the back of my shirt and a began to drag me out of the cell. "Didn't ya hear me boy?! I got shit to do!"

(A few minutes later)

I was tossed into a huge room. Towards the back of the room was a large throne and the man that sat in it stared at me with his terrifying red eyes. They weren't like Brick's eyes either. His were a darker shade with slits right in the middle. His look was sinister and malicious. His gaze left me petrified. I was locked in a state of fear. He got up from his large seat and gave me a toothy grin. His sharp fang only added to the sense of dread and fueled my panic. He looked to the masked man, his messy black hair moving with his action. "Thank you Thadius. We shall begin his... transformation process shortly." His calm yet aggressively assertive voice made me quiver. I looked down to the floor. I was unable to look the man in the face. I heard him walk over to me. I tensed up with panic. "Natas!" He suddenly shouted, making me jump with alarm.

"..." I was assuming that was me but I wasn't sure. "Th... that's not my name…" I said shakily. "I... I Butch JoJo."

The man laughed and crouched down to me. "I don't know what those disgusting humans poisoned your mind with, but you WILL forgot about those times. You are Natas Lucifer whether you want to or not! Now get up and stop cowering! No son of mine will be a weak, sniveling, BRAT!"

I now thought about my current situation. My parents were slaughtered and I'm literally in hell as the son of the devil. I lost it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the tears from coming. "P... please...I just wanna go home!" I shouted with hot tears slipping down my face. "PLEASE!"

"...The Earth realm has made you weak. You haven't even opened any over your demonic gate. Your soul essence is pitiful." He narrowed his eyes at me. "You were created to be my predecessor, to be stronger than me, and to one day rule the underworld. I captured the direct daughter of God himself and created a child with her just to give you the powers of both heaven and hell...and yet you're still just a little, scared child." He lifted me up by my hair and stared evilly into my eyes. "You were made for greatness Natas. I plan to make an accomplishment out of you. You will be conditioned. I will shatter you, break your mind and body. Well it's all said and done, I will put you back together again. This time, you will be the way I envisioned you to be." He dropped me to the floor and turned his back to me. "First, I will break you physically." He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, Gyn appeared. "Gyn, it's time for you to play your games…" Gyn smirked and stared at me. He gripped me by the neck. I was struggling to breath.

"Well then kiddo. It's time to start something I call Seven Days of Hell." He said.

"Get to it Gyn!" Satan said. Gyn chuckled and before I knew it, I passed out.

Not long after my meeting with my "father", Gyn had brought me to a room. I had opened my eyes to see me elevated while upside down. Gyn stared at me with a look of content. I noticed a sharp pain in my hands and feet. I took a good look and saw that I was nailed to an upside down cross. My shirt was off and a strange symbol appeared on my chest.

"Before we start the games, I gotta wake up the devil in you." Two more Japanese symbols appeared on my chest as Gyn spoke. "Six six six. The mark of the beast." He placed his hand on my chest. The symbols glowed brightly. The burning sensation was back. My chest was pounding again. I was getting light headed, my vision was blurry and I was losing feeling in my body. My eyes then closed once again.

Silence. I couldn't hear anything. The burning was gone. Now I just felt numb and lifeless. I didn't like it. Feeling like this was... uncomfortable. I didn't feel alone in my own body. The chest pounds stopped but I knew now the something was inside of me. Right now, I was as if it was just on standby. Waiting to be know. Lurking in the deep depths of my core, planning it's time to strike. I really didn't like the way that felt.

When my eyes snapped open, I was now strapped to a table. Gyn had stepped out of the shadows and moved over to me. I noticed the tray of sharp and pointy tools next to him." Rise and shine kiddo. It's time for day one. Physical breakdown. So how should I start? Big cuts? Little cuts? Smash? Stab?"

"Please just let me go!" I begged.

"No can do kiddo. OH I KNOW!" I noticed him grab two buckets and place the on the sides of the bed. He then picked up a pair of large, rusty scissors. "How bout I do a little snipping away at those fingers of yours?"

"What?! No! Please don't! Stop! STOP!!! STOO-"

 **SLIIIIICCCEE!!!**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" I screamed out in pain with the loss of my fingers. He kept cutting and cutting until he got to the nub of my hand. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! NOOOOO!!! STOP! PLEEEAAASE!"

"Oh boy! Isn't this just a ton of fun?" He asked smirking.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK! YOU! YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" I shouted as he began to cut the other side. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! LET ME GOOOO!!!"

The thing that made this so much worse is that somehow, my fingers just kept growing back. The come back faster and faster each time he'd cut them. This went on for God knows how long. My wet, teary eyes were wide with horror. Even though my fingers were back, the pain of losing them lingered. Gyn lifted one of the buckets off of the floor and poured the gallons of my blood into his mouth. I turned my head to the side and involuntarily through up. Gyn dropped the bucket and picked up a sledgehammer.

"Why don't we snap a few twigs." He said looking at my shins.

"Get away from me!" I shouted. My plea was unanswered as he raised his new tool of torture. "STOOOOOP!!!

 **CRRRRAAAAAAACCCKKKK!!!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" My agonizing screams rattled across the room. With one motion, he broke straight through my shin. **Snapping** it in half. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" I screamed even louder as he did the same with the other leg. Be just kept bashing and smashing away at my legs. Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER!!!"

Gyn's horrific torture went on and on. Each new tool more excruciating than the last. From repeatedly stabbing me in the chest to beating my face in with steel pipe with spikes. I wanted to just die already. I really did, but my body would just regenerate quicker than before which meant Gyn would just torture me more. I hated it. The only thing I wanted to kill more than myself, was Gyn for everything he's done to me thus far. He wouldn't stop his sick game. He took pleasure in it. He enjoyed the taste of my blood as he drank it from the bucket. All I wanted was death. To escape this nightmare and to wake up to Mom's breakfast, or Dad's weird advice.

But this nightmare was real. Too real! I wanted to escape but I knew that wasn't an option. I couldn't scream anymore. I didn't feel like it. My screams of pain clearly weren't gonna save me so why bother. I was ready to die but I couldn't. I just couldn't die. I began to count the seconds that went by as he continued to harm me. Seconds to turned minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. So far I had been strapped to this table get beaten and slaughtered for damn near a year now and at some point, I just stopped feeling it. All my mind was focused on was counting the time that went by.

"Well kiddo that wraps up day one in hell. How ya feeling little buddy?" The bastard asked me. I slowly looked at him. I show no emotion within my glassed over eyes. I wasted too many tears.

"..." I gave him no response.

"Well then I guess it's on to day two." Gyn said with his stupid smirked. He unstrapped me off of the table and dragged me over to a pit. A deep dark pit. I looked at him with a look of desperation.

"...No. P-please don't make me go down there." I said.

"Too late!" Gyn said quickly before tossing me down the hole without hesitation.

NO WAAAAAIIIIITTT!!!" I screamed as I descended down into the seemingly bottomless pit.

 **A/N: Not sure yet but the story's rating might change to M in the near future. Just a quick heads up. Thanks for reading. Remember to give me some feedback! I do appreciate it. SEE YA!!!**


	6. Hunger Pangs

**A/N: Hey guys! back with another chapter. I gonna try and keep them coming as much as I can. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave me some feedback!** **Bold writing is Butch's in demon speaking to him.** _Italicized writing are Butch talking mentally._

Disclaimer: Don't own Ppg or their characters. Only my OCs.

(Butch's Pov)

Darkness was all I saw. It was consuming me, suffocating me, and worst of all, it was changing me. I always hated the dark! You never knew what lurked within it. I had been in this deep hole for about nine days now. I was losing my mind. You try being alone in the dark for nine days straight! Let me tell you, it's not a good time!

Not only was I losing my sanity, I was slowly losing my humanity as well. I was just so hungry. I was starving my butt off down here! I know I can't die from starvation now, but I could feel the pain in my stomach as it growled. I haven't eaten since before I got taken to hell. It was driving me nuts! I tried to talk to myself to take my mind off of the terrible situation I was in but that only made things worse.

On day ten inside of the pit, Gyn had come down while holding someone in his arms. It was a girl that looked the same age as me. Her brown hair was messy, and her light blue eyes were wet with tears. She was struggling in Gyn's arms.

"Hey kiddo! I brought you a little something special." He dropped her harshly in side of the dark pit. I didn't notice just how much my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Who is that?!" I asked.

Gyn smirked at my question. "This is dinner! I know you're hungry so I brought you something to eat."

"What?! I can't eat a person!" I shouted. The thought made my stomach growl.

"Then you're gonna starve your fucking ass off down here you ungrateful sack of shit!" Gyn snapped at me. With that, he left me and the girl down here.

We both remained silent. Me for the sake of not straight up devouring her. I knew she was scared. It was super dark down here. I could see her perfectly fine. All she could see were my glowing green eyes.

"You're not actually gonna eat me, right?" She asked in a scared voice.

"I'm not gonna eat you! Just shut up." I said to her. "I'm trying not to think about that."

She silenced herself immediately. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what's going on. One minute, I'm trying to sleep and the next, I'm being carried away from home."

"..." I stayed quiet.

"Please, tell me where I am. I need to know." She asked.

"You're in hell. The goddamn underworld itself and right now, you're in a deep, inescapable pit with the devil's blood son that hasn't eaten in over a year." I said to her. "So do yourself a favor and shut up!" I said to her.

"…" This time, she was quite.

(Hours Later)

I sighed and closed my eyes. Sleep wasn't an option for me. Every time I try, a voice would speak to me. The voice sounded like me only a lot more sinister.

 **"Hey Butch! You know what would be fucking awesome?! Totally, eating that bitch over there!"** The voice said to me.

 _"No way! I'd rather starve!"_ I replied.

 **"But look at her! Those creamy, smooth thighs are just begging to get eaten."**

 _"Shut up! I won't eat a human!"_ I said with my mouth slightly watering.

 **"Nobody would know. Just go over there, break her neck, and chow down!"**

 _"No! Now beat it!"_ I snapped mentally.

The voice chuckled evilly. **"Alright, whatever. You succumb to your hunger eventually, and when you do, you'll eat that chick mercilessly!"**

The voice had finally shut up and took a hint. His words kept ringing in my head. It only made me hungrier. My mouth was flooding as tears streamed down my face. The pain of hunger was just too intense. I felt so weak while at the same time feeling animalistic. I noticed that my nails were sharper. The looked like claws. I was able to smell the girl's scent. It was so welcoming, so delicious! I was losing myself. Every time I looked at her, all I saw was the most delicious appetizer. I had to eat something!

I bit down on my arm aggressively, in hopes of calming myself down. It didn't work! Blood gushed from my arm and it smelled like shit compared to the girl's aroma. I grabbed my head in frustration.

"DAAAAAAMN!!!" I shouted. The girl looked at me with panic in her eyes. My eyes stared at her with hunger. "I'm so hungry." I growled at her.

"No! You said you wouldn't!" She said as her eyes began to water with fear.

My stomach growled again which only made me wanna eat her more. "I'm just so hungry!" I snarled at her. "And you look so goddamn delicious!"

"Please don't." She said sniveling on the floor. Her crying snapped me out of my hunger trance.

I looked at her with guilt. "I'm losing control of myself. You gotta get outta this pit. I'm not sure how but I don't think I'll be able to just snap out of it next time."

How am I supposed to get out of here?!" She asked while still crying.

"I don't know...Darn!" I was to hungry to do much. I would've tried to climb up with these sharp ass claws.

(Another Few Hours Later)

The girl and I were sitting here having random conversations to keep my mind off of my on going hunger. Turns out her name was Robin. She actually was in my kindergarten class back in Townsville.

"Wow. When you just stopped showing up to school, rumors just started." She said to me. "Turns out, you got kidnapped and sent to hell. Who would've thought?"

"Yeah. This place completely sucks. You're the first person I've had a legit conversation with." I said. I was more determined to not eat her. We had gotten acquainted with each other. These talks with her helped my restore a bit of my sanity. It was a nice and welcoming change. For the first time in awhile I felt a little comfortable.

"So how long are we gonna be down here?" That part made my mood drop.

"Well I've been in this pit for nine days and Gyn said this game was Seven Days of Hell. The last "Day" was about a year long so... I'd say for about a year…" I explained to her.

"...Oh." Robin looked down slightly. "Butch, I'm just a human. I can't go very long without food. You may not be able to die down here but I will. Eventually, without food, I'll starve to death." She looked at me with a look of sadness. "Butch, if you're really hungry...than-"

"NO WAY! Don't give me that. If it comes to that the fine, but I'd rather not eat the only friend I have down here." I said to her.

"You're going to have to believe whether you want to or not. I'm already feeling weaker Butch. It's only a matter of time." She said as she closed her eyes.

I grew angry at this fact. I didn't want to lose her but deep down, I knew she was was right. My stomach growled again and I dropped to my knees and held myself. DAMNIT! Not now!

 **"Eat her now! Do it while she's asleep. She won't even feel it!"** The voice in my head said to me.

 _"No! She's still alive!"_ I said to the voice.

 **"Don't be stupid! Eat her now! Do it while her flesh is still juicy and soft! There's nothing like sweet, succulent, ripe human flesh."**

 _"Leave me alone!"_ I screamed mentally.

 **"DO IT! Or I'll do it for you. Trust me on that. You can make it fast and painless, or I'll do it slow and enjoy it."**

 _"Stop! I can't just eat her. Just...just let her be!"_ I begged.

 **"I'M STARVING! I WANT TO FEAST! I've been too generous to you kid, but enough is enough! I'm eating her!"**

I dropped to my knees and clutched my head."AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" I screamed out in pain. _"Get outta my head!"_

 **"Just submit! You're not as strong as I am. I WILL eat the girl."**

 _"You can't!"_

 **"I can, and I will!"**

Soon after the voice stopped speaking, I lost feeling inside my body, my vision was blurry and my head started pounding. Soon after I blacked out.

(3 Hours Later)

I woke up feeling extremely light headed. I had been sprawled out on the floor. My memory was foggy and I didn't understand quite what happened before I passed out. The pit was dark again. My eyes seemed to return to the way they were when I first ended up in here.

"Hey uh, Robin? What the heck happened to me?" I asked her.

"..." The was no response.

"Robin?" I called out to her.

"..." Still nothing.

I felt my way around the pit in search for her. As I was walking, I tripped over something. I looked down to see what looked like a bone.

"...What is this?" I asked myself. I saw a red trail and followed it to the other side of the pit. The trail ended and I was automatically disgusted with what I saw. "Oh my God!"

I recognized the corpse right away. It was Robin. Most of her skin and muscles were gone, leaving behind mostly bone. I looked down at my beat up shirt and gasped. It was covered in dried blood.

"Oh God no! Robin, I'm so sorry!" I said as I sank to my knees and sobbed. This place, this Hell, it was too much. I ate the only person I could talk to in this world and now I was once again all alone.

 **A/N: Big thanks to anyone that reviews. I really do appreciate it. Till next time!**


End file.
